doraemonfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Doraemon manga (Shogakukan Asia version) chapters
See also: List of Doraemon manga (Kindle version) chapters This is a list of Doraemon manga chapters of the Shogakukan Asia version (and their corresponding Amazon Kindle version chapters), which was released in Southeast Asia as 4 English print volumes. The only change in translation compared to the Amazon Kindle version it is based on is that Dorayaki are not referred to as "Fudgy Pudgy Pies". Unlike the Amazon Kindle releases these volumes are in black and white instead of color. The volumes were translated by AltJapan. # 27 August 2014, 264 pages, ISBN 9789810903107, buy this volume # 27 August 2014, 264 pages, ISBN 9789810903114, buy this volume # 26 November 2014, 248 pages, ISBN 9789810903121, buy this volume # 26 November 2014, 248 pages, ISBN 9789810903138, buy this volume *Doraemon Box Set (volume 1 to 4), 2014/11, ISBN 9789810932985 Changes *Each volume contains selected chapters from the original manga. *Some scenes that were not in the original manga are added. Character name changes * With space constraints to consider, Doraemon is given a nickname and is referred to as “D” in some scenes.http://www.nippon.com/en/nipponblog/m00034/ *Nobita - Noby *Shizuka - With space constraints to consider, Shizuka was also referred to as Shizu, or Sue in some issues. Her full name is still Shizuka. "Sue" was also used as her name in the English dub. *Suneo - Sneech *Gian - Big G *Jaiko - Little G *Tamako - Tammy *Sewashi - Soby *Dekisugi - Ace Goody *Tame - Tommy *Fuuko - Phoony Volume 1 #All the Way From the Future (Amazon Kindle Volume 1, Chapter 1) #Return to Un-sender (Amazon Kindle Volume 1, Chapter 2) #Noby's City of Dreams (Amazon Kindle Volume 1, Chapter 3) #Lionman's Big Jam (Amazon Kindle Volume 2, Chapter 1) #Shadowhunting (Amazon Kindle Volume 2, Chapter 2) #Judo Master Noby (Amazon Kindle Volume 2, Chapter 3) #A World Without Sound (Amazon Kindle Volume 3, Chapter 1) #A Stone Unturned (Amazon Kindle Volume 3, Chapter 2) #Noby's Bride (Amazon Kindle Volume 3, Chapter 3) #Memories of Grandma (Amazon Kindle Volume 4, Chapter 1) #Doublixir (Amazon Kindle Volume 4, Chapter 2) #The White Lily Girl (Amazon Kindle Volume 4, Chapter 3) #Planet Builders (Amazon Kindle Volume 4, Chapter 4) #A High-Speed Slow-Down (Amazon Kindle Volume 5, Chapter 1) #King of the Cavemen (Amazon Kindle Volume 5, Chapter 2) #Noby's Birthday (Amazon Kindle Volume 5, Chapter 3) #Fossil Fools (Amazon Kindle Volume 5, Chapter 4) #Defender of Justice: Masked Me! (Amazon Kindle Volume 5, Chapter 5) #The Pocket Patch (Amazon Kindle Volume 6, Chapter 4) #Tales of Future Magazines (Amazon Kindle Volume 11, Chapter 3) #Close Encounter (Amazon Kindle Volume 11, Chapter 1) Volume 2 #The Great Paper War (Amazon Kindle Volume 6, Chapter 1) #Noby's Dinosaur (Amazon Kindle Volume 11, Chapter 4) #A Touching Tale (Amazon Kindle Volume 6, Chapter 2) #Polarity Patches (Amazon Kindle Volume 6, Chapter 3) #Animal Transformation Crackers (Amazon Kindle Volume 6, Chapter 5) #A Hermit's Life for Me (Amazon Kindle Volume 7, Chapter 1) #The Over-the-Top Overcoat (Amazon Kindle Volume 7, Chapter 2) #Topsy Turvy Planet (Amazon Kindle Volume 7, Chapter 3) #Puddle Powder (Amazon Kindle Volume 7, Chapter 4) #Realpedia (Amazon Kindle Volume 7, Chapter 5) #Far, Far From Home (Amazon Kindle Volume 8, Chapter 1) #The Happy Little Mermaid (Amazon Kindle Volume 8, Chapter 2) #Melody Gas (Amazon Kindle Volume 8, Chapter 3) #Making a Brother (Amazon Kindle Volume 8, Chapter 4) #Will-O-Whisperer (Amazon Kindle Volume 8, Chapter 5) #Phoony the Typhoon (Amazon Kindle Volume 9, Chapter 2) #U.F. Yo! (Amazon Kindle Volume 9, Chapter 3) #Hunch-Hopper (Amazon Kindle Volume 9, Chapter 1) #Noby's Marathon (Amazon Kindle Volume 9, Chapter 4) #The Curse Camera (Amazon Kindle Volume 10, Chapter 2) #My Little Kitty (Amazon Kindle Volume 10, Chapter 1) #Tummy Travelers (Amazon Kindle Volume 10, Chapter 3) #Homing Missile (Amazon Kindle Volume 10, Chapter 4) #Weekly Nobita (Amazon Kindle Volume 10, Chapter 5) Volume 3 #Amazing Maze (Amazon Kindle Volume 11, Chapter 2) #Funbrellas (Amazon Kindle Volume 12, Chapter 1) #My Home Mountain (Amazon Kindle Volume 12, Chapter 2) #The 2-dehydrator Camera (Amazon Kindle Volume 12, Chapter 3) #Dream Dad (Amazon Kindle Volume 12, Chapter 4) #The Girlfriend Catalog (Amazon Kindle Volume 12, Chapter 5) #King of the Night (Amazon Kindle Volume 13, Chapter 1) #The Conscience Cricket (Amazon Kindle Volume 13, Chapter 5) #The Six Million Yen Painting (Amazon Kindle Volume 13, Chapter 3) #The Action Planner (Amazon Kindle Volume 13, Chapter 4) #The Wolf Family (Amazon Kindle Volume 14, Chapter 1) #Switching Moms (Amazon Kindle Volume 14, Chapter 2) #Reaction Tester Robot (Amazon Kindle Volume 14, Chapter 3) #The Lying Mirror (Amazon Kindle Volume 14, Chapter 4) #You and What Army? (Amazon Kindle Volume 14, Chapter 5) #Sweetstick (Amazon Kindle Volume 15, Chapter 1) #The Tax-myna Cometh (Amazon Kindle Volume 15, Chapter 2) #The Bottle Cap Collection (Amazon Kindle Volume 15, Chapter 3) #The Devil Card (Amazon Kindle Volume 15, Chapter 4) #Radish Rampage (Amazon Kindle Volume 15, Chapter 5) #The Sleep War (Amazon Kindle Volume 16, Chapter 2) #Sokay Stick (Amazon Kindle Volume 16, Chapter 1) #The Stuporsonic Verminator (Amazon Kindle Volume 16, Chapter 3) Volume 4 #The Vending Time Machine (Amazon Kindle Volume 16, Chapter 4) #Pandora's Monster (Amazon Kindle Volume 16, Chapter 5) #No Matter the Price (Amazon Kindle Volume 17, Chapter 1) #The BrYber Tactic (Amazon Kindle Volume 17, Chapter 2) #My Dad the Baby (Amazon Kindle Volume 17, Chapter 3) #Defeat the Giantz! (Amazon Kindle Volume 17, Chapter 4) #The Delete Key (Amazon Kindle Volume 17, Chapter 5) #The Gratitude Adjuster (Amazon Kindle Volume 18, Chapter 2) #Worse Than Me (Amazon Kindle Volume 18, Chapter 3) #Moas and Dodos Forever (Amazon Kindle Volume 18, Chapter 4) #The Amazing Nobyman (Amazon Kindle Volume 18, Chapter 1) #The Mecha-Maker (Amazon Kindle Volume 19, Chapter 2) #The Around the World Quiz (Amazon Kindle Volume 19, Chapter 3) #We Lost the Time Machine!! (Amazon Kindle Volume 19, Chapter 4) #Dogfighters (Amazon Kindle Volume 19, Chapter 5) #The Haunted Castle (Amazon Kindle Volume 20, Chapter 1) #Handmade Robot Rampage (Amazon Kindle Volume 20, Chapter 3) Omitted Chapters #Fishing Indoors (Amazon Kindle Volume 9, Chapter 5) #Happy Little Planet (Amazon Kindle Volume 13, Chapter 2) #Cloudswimming (Amazon Kindle Volume 19, Chapter 1) #"Space Demon" - the Backyard Sci-Fi Spectacle (Amazon Kindle Volume 20, Chapter 2) References Category:Manga Category:Manga Chapters